Methods, arrangements and designs related to the above-mentioned technical field and nature are previously known in a plurality of different embodiments.
As a first example of the background art and technical field to which the invention relates, what is shown and disclosed in the patent publication SE-528 641-C may be mentioned.
Here, in FIG. 1, an arrangement (1) easily manoeuvrable by an operator (O) is shown and described, which is adapted for a displacement along a railway track (2) and has a tool assembly (1b) that is provided with a pliers function and is in the form of a piston-cylinder arrangement (22), adapted to, via the movement of a piston part within a cylinder part, allow displacing pliers' branches (20, 21) to and from railway track sections and securing parts (A; B) related thereto.
More particularly, here, it is shown that said tool assembly (1b) is allocated a first coupling device (31), included in a first two-piece coupling means (30), adapted for a co-operation with a second coupling device (32), related to an operating rod or handle (1c), and that said tool assembly (1b) is allocated a second coupling device (42), included in a second two-piece coupling means (40), adapted for a co-operation with a first coupling device (41) related to a power unit (1a).
The embodiment shown here provides means for a securement of paired clips to the upper surface portions of a rail base.
Considering the present invention and its function to secure a rail base to a holder and its crosstie, it could be mentioned that it is previously known to provide an arrangement, adapted to the crosstie with holders and clips, and a means that is co-ordinated to the arrangement and lifts the crosstie up to the rail base, and where said means may comprise an extensible and a shortenable device, such as a hydraulic piston-cylinder assembly.
Accordingly, an arrangement is known marketed by ROBEL for lifting the sleeper up to the lower surface of the rail base, and then securing the clips to the upper surface portions of the rail base.
For this purpose, there is utilized a vertically oriented piston-cylinder assembly fixedly united to the chassis, which with its piston part only will be able to move up and down vertically and thereby be able to press vertically against the wear surface of the rail head.
This firm co-operation of the piston-cylinder assembly to the chassis has turned out to give adverse drawbacks. Here, the piston-cylinder assembly is fixed next to and beside the arrangement that, by turnable levers, should execute the proper securing function.